This invention relates to speaker cabinets, specifically to speaker cabinets used for instrument amplification. The largest typical speaker cabinet used with guitar amplifiers contains four speakers. Most amplifiers are designed to work with two, four speaker cabinets and many musicians try to obtain this configuration to perform with. However, a four speaker cabinet is expensive and not very versatile. All four speakers in the cabinet are the same and come preloaded from the factory. A problem also arises when the user would like to go practice and has to contend with moving a heavy four speaker cabinet or resorts to buying a separate combination amplifier.